1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to semiconductor devices with different dielectric thicknesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some integrated circuits may include semiconductor devices with different dielectric thickness e.g. different gate dielectric thicknesses. For example, some integrated circuits may have high speed circuits operating in a lower voltage domain and I/O circuitry operating at a higher voltage domain. The higher voltage domain requires transistors with thicker gate dielectrics than transistors of the lower voltage domain.
Implementing an integrated circuit with devices of different dielectric thicknesses may be challenging e.g. especially for devices with silicon germanium channels, high dielectric constant (high-k) gate dielectrics, and/or metal gates.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.